


The Prize

by Moonsault



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Early in their career, Kevin and Sami reached an agreement of sorts--the night one of them wins a title, they celebrate by having sex.  Nice and simple. There's no way that's going to turn fraught, painful, and intense as their careers advance, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin wins his first title in 2004. He and the skinny kid he's been sharing rides with get a hotel room rather than drive back to Montreal. Things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **February 6, 2004. EWR Title Tournament Final Triple Threat Match (vacant): Kevin Steen defeats eXceSs 69 and Kevin Martel. Quebec City, Quebec, Canada**

“Your first title!”

Sami was somehow managing to be draped over Kevin and dancing around the shabby hotel lobby at the same time. They should have driven home, but Sami had convinced Kevin they should crash at a hotel. “The new champ deserves some rest,” he’d announced, and Kevin--bruised and exhausted and exhilarated--had sprung for it. Sami was laughing like a loon and Kevin was carrying a title, his first title, and steering them toward the elevator that would take them to their room.

Their room.

Kevin sneaked a look at Sami in the reflection on the mirrored strips around the elevator door, his face flushed as he recounted the tale of Kevin’s match to the three strangers in the elevator. He was a weird jittery kid, someone Kevin would never have gravitated towards if he’d had any choice in the matter. But he was the only wrestler traveling to the same shows, and on those long rides home having someone in shotgun to run back over the night and argue with and sing Guns n’ Roses songs with at the top of one’s lungs was really helpful.

They’d never sprung for a hotel room together. Kevin supposed they could have gotten separate rooms, but it made sense to save money.

The elevator doors slid open. “And then he did a 450 splash!” Sami cheerfully explained to the strangers, who boggled at him and beat a hasty retreat down the hall. Sami switched to Kevin without a beat of hesitation. “You did a 450 splash and got the pin and won your first title!”

“I know. I was there, you doofus,” Kevin said. He wondered if Sami snored. He wondered if Sami liked to sleep with the curtains open. He wondered what Sami looked like asleep, if he curled up or slept on his back.

“Oh man, look at it, _look at it,_ ” Sami said, patting the metal on Kevin’s shoulder as the door closed behind them. His fingers slipped across the leather and came to rest where Kevin’s shirt gave way to skin. Kevin could feel the slightest tremor in them. Suddenly that feather-light touch seemed more important than the weight of the belt on his shoulder. He felt giddy, light-headed. Was he dehydrated? 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Kevin lied. Sami had already won his first title before Kevin even knew him, in MWF, won it and held it and lost it just last month. “You’re making such a big fuss and it’s not even yours.”

Sami’s smile was almost painfully brilliant. “It’s better than if it were mine,” he said. “It’s just the beginning, Kev, we’re gonna win so many titles, we’re gonna be legends, and this is your first, this is yours, this is _yours._ ”

He beamed at Kevin, and Kevin felt something seize him by the throat, a weightlessness like the middle of a chokeslam. “This is _ours,_ ” he corrected Sami in a breathless rush. “Our first title together.” He pulled the title off his shoulder and slung it around Sami’s waist with a sudden clumsy movement, fumbling to buckle it around those skinny graceful hips. His arms were around Sami, and he could feel Sami shaking. “They’ll always be ours, from now on,” he said against Sami’s skin, because somehow his mouth was on Sami’s shoulder, warm skin against his lips. He tasted sweat and lipped at it gently, nibbling his way up Sami’s neck, beyond thinking anything beyond _this is what I want, this is what I deserve._

“Kev, Kev,” Sami giggled, and then he groaned, _”Kev,_ ” and pulled Kevin against him so Kevin could feel the title and Sami’s erection both hard against him.

“We should definitely not do this,” Kevin said, pulling Sami’s shirt off.

“Definitely,” Sami agreed. “It’ll make everything all-- _God,_ yes, that’s so good--all weird.” He squirmed against Kevin’s grip on his ass, and Kevin had to find some excuse to make this all right, any excuse to keep going.

“It’s just because I won a title,” he explained, unbuttoning Sami’s jeans.

Sami cast his eyes up to the ceiling, considering. “Right,” he said. “It’s just to celebrate winning a title--” His voice broke as Kevin got a hand into his underwear and he shimmied out of his jeans with a desperate urgency. “So that means when I win a title I get to fuck _you?”_

Kevin’s brain stuttered. He hadn’t really thought about what was going to _happen_ here, he just wanted to get as close as possible to this odd dreamy chattery person who was nothing like him and also the other half of his heart. “I’m gonna fuck you?” he stammered.

“You’re the champ,” Sami said, repeating it in a delirious singsong, “You’re the champ, you’re the champ, you’re the champ and you’re gonna fuck me, Kevin.” He started to head toward the bed, but he’d forgotten about his jeans pooled around his ankles and he stumbled, arms flailing, turning it into an awkward hopping dance. 

Kevin stared at him, this otherworldly scarecrow wearing nothing but socks, underwear, and Kevin’s first title, grinning as he danced over to the bed. “Yeah,” Kevin said. “When you win a title you get to fuck me.”

Sami dropped onto the bed and smile took on a sudden hungry edge. “I can’t wait,” he said, and Kevin felt a wash of very different desire rush over him, like that electric feeling when a crowd pops for your entrance music, and he realized he couldn’t wait either. "Condoms in my bag," Sami said, pointing.

Kevin fumbled with a condom and some aloe vera gel, trying to act like he knew what he was doing, as Sami pulled off his socks and fidgeted and rolled about on the bed, all delicious arms and legs and monologue. “You were so good tonight,” he told Kevin as Kevin tried to open a condom nonchalantly and discovered it was more difficult than it looked. “So good, they never stood a chance, I cheered you the whole way, did you hear me?”

Kevin made a noncommittal noise because he wasn’t sure how to admit that Sami’s had been the only voice he’d heard without it sounding mushy. 

“You looked so good in the ring, like a king, but you look even better now, taking your jeans off for me,” Sami announced, squirming out of his underwear. “Come here, hurry up, come here.” He was naked except for Kevin’s title, a bright blaze against the sheets, and Kevin managed to kick off his socks without shaking too obviously. Was Sami ever going to shut up? He hoped not.

Sami didn’t shut up, as a matter of fact. He laughed and bossed Kevin around--“Here, like this, hold me here and you go there and _yes_ , that’s exactly right”--and kept up a running commentary of how he was feeling--“You’re really thick, that’s fantastic, a little more, please. Right now.” He even felt it necessary to explain how _Kevin_ was feeling--“Oh, you’re in so deep, oh Kevin, that must feel so good, God, you’re even more handsome when you’re turned on. You’re loving this, aren’t you?”--and Kevin would have complained except that Sami was absolutely right, it felt so good and Kevin was loving it and yes, he was really close now and yes, if he moved at all now he was going to come, and yes, it was going to be the best thing ever and--

Sami tilted his hips up against him and told him to come and Kevin’s brain and body responded as if he absolutely couldn’t help it. The final ripples of pleasure were still going through him as Sami said “Okay, I’m going to jerk off, Kevin, I really want to come with you still in me--” and the only time he actually went quiet was as he actually did come. His flushed face went still and he bit his lip so hard Kevin was worried he’d draw blood, his breath hissing between his teeth, eyes half-closed and dreamy with pleasure. Kevin wanted to kiss him. He didn’t quite dare.

Somehow it seemed easiest, after the quickest of clean-ups, to end up snuggled together. Sami’s skin was hot to the touch, mottled with a post-climax flush that made him look totally debauched. Beautiful. 

It was just for tonight, Kevin told himself as he curled up against Sami, savoring the warmth of him. They could sleep wrapped up around each other like this because it was only for tonight. Things weren’t going to get weird or anything. It was just when they won titles.

He had to win another title soon.

“You’re the champ,” he heard Sami whisper into the dark. “And I’m your prize.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generico wins his first IWS title. Kevin wins his first IWS title 8 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
> 

**June 15, 2004. IWS Heavyweight Title Match: El Generico defeats Pierre Carl Ouellet (c) (4:38)  
IWS Heavyweight Title Match: Kevin Steen defeats El Generico (c) (0:53). IWS V - Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

Kevin closed his bedroom door, shutting out his parents’ eager congratulations. They’d been thrilled to see him come home with the IWS title. They hadn’t asked who he’d won it off. 

The crowd had gone nuts when Generico had beaten PCO, and then even more nuts when Kevin had jumped him in the crowd and demanded he be given a match right now. Kevin remembered the look on Sami’s face when he’d realized what was happening. It had been mostly hidden by the dumb mask, but he’d seen the shock, and then the tired determination. Not that it had mattered.

Sami’s first IWS title reign had lasted about three minutes, thanks to him.

He put the title down on the bed and looked at it. It looked good against the black bedsheet. He’d stepped on Sami’s limp body as he held it up. The crowd had cheered. And then he’d come home.

He could hear a distant pounding on the door, and then heard Sami’s voice, jabbering loud and angry in French at his parents, demanding to know where Kevin was. Kevin heard Sami’s footsteps coming up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and closed his eyes.

“What the _fuck,_ Kev!” Sami announced, banging the door open. “You just left me at the venue? I had to get a ride from Kenny the fucking Bastard to your fucking house?” Kevin turned to look at him. Sami was breathing hard, glaring at him. “You just left me!” Sami yelled.

“I beat you,” Kevin said.

Sami frowned. “Yeah, I noticed. That was pretty scummy, you asshole. But more to the point--” He stepped forward, glowering. “You won a title, you won a title and you just ditched me, you jackass, _I thought we had a deal!”_

Kevin realized his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and thought hard for a while as Sami glared at him. “I thought you wouldn’t want--”

“--I will always _want,_ ” Sami said with a hungry emphasis that made Kevin’s knees go oddly weak. “So here I am.”

“Here you are,” Kevin said helplessly, feeling like events were spinning way out of control.

Kevin’s mother took this moment to call up the stairs and ask if Sami would be spending the night. Sami looked at Kevin’s face for a searching moment and then called back down that yeah, he’d be here tonight, if that was okay. Kevin’s mother took it in stride--he’d spent the night sleeping on the ratty little couch in Kevin’s room before.

But never on a night when he’d won a title.

“Here?” Kevin said weakly. “Tonight?”

Sami finished explaining to Kevin’s mother that no, they weren’t hungry, thanks, they’d just be calling it a night, then kicked the door shut, locked it, and grinned at him. “It isn’t like we can go out and get a hotel room,” he said. “If you hadn’t run off without me we could have done it in your car, but you leave me no choice.”

“Uh…” Kevin was still trying to think of what exactly to say when Sami barrelled across the room into him, knocking them both onto the bed. He straddled Kevin, smiling down at him. Kevin stared up at him and could tell his expression was completely shocked and horrified from the fact that Sami looked like he was about to break into evil giggles. “Are you kidding? _My parents are right downstairs,”_ Kevin hissed urgently.

“Oh,” Sami said, suddenly all apologies, “I’m so sorry, Kev, you’re right, I’ll just go. I’m sure you’ll win other titles somed--” 

Kevin caught his arm as he clambered off the bed. Sami looked blandly at him.

“Don’t… don’t go,” Kevin stammered.

“Right,” said Sami. “I’ll just crash on the couch over here. You can sleep with your nice new IWS title.” He pulled his arm away from Kevin and threw himself dramatically on the couch, his long legs folding over the far end.

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

“Come back?” Kevin said in a rather small voice.

“Why should I do that?”

“So we can, uh…” Kevin took a few breaths. Talking about this was a pain in the ass. “I’d like to celebrate with you,” he said.

There was another long silence.

“Come over here?” Sami suggested, and Kevin found himself somehow on his knees next to the couch. Sami took his hands in his.

“Hi,” said Kevin.

“Hi, champ,” said Sami, and then he lifted Kevin’s hands to his mouth, the hands that had hurt him and taken his title, and kissed them.

Kevin leaned in and kissed his mouth then, as if he couldn’t help it, and Sami sighed into the kiss and somehow they ended up in a tangled and increasingly aroused pile on the couch. “You’ve got protection and stuff?” Kevin asked as he undid and kicked off his own jeans.

“Mm-hm.” Sami’s hands were all over him and it was bewildering and wonderful. The pile of clothing next to the couch was growing and Kevin wondered if he should suggest they move to the bed, but he was a little afraid that moving might break this fragile truce. 

He leaned over and dragged Sami’s bag, rummaging in it for a condom and lube. “Here,” he said, handing the condom to Sami. 

Sami looked at him, holding the little packet in his long fingers. “You want me to put it on you?”

Kevin blinked. “You,” he said, then ran out of words again. “You won a title tonight. Before I did. That means.”

Sami looked at the condom package as if it were extremely interesting. “I don’t seem to have any proof I won a title tonight,” he said.

“I saw you win it,” Kevin said. “I saw you hold it up. You were-- you were beautiful.”

Sami glanced up at him, a quick startled look, then down again. “I thought,” he said, and stopped. “I thought you left so fast because you didn’t want to-- You know.” 

“Oh,” said Kevin. “No. I want to-- You know.”

“I thought,” Sami said, twirling the little bit of foil in his fingers, his voice low, “I thought maybe you came out and beat me because you thought that might cancel it out. So you wouldn’t have to.”

“Oh God,” said Kevin, as the enormity of it hit him: that Sami had thought Kevin would just ignore his win, that Kevin had deliberately tried to _wipe out_ that win, but had shown up anyway, hungry and demanding and willing to pretend he hadn’t held that title aloft. “Oh God, no.” He bent to kiss Sami’s neck with a clumsy, desperate urgency, dragging the words out of himself in a panic. “I want it, I do, I want you to be inside me, I want to be that close to you, I want to feel you in me. Please, Sami, I want you--I want you in every way.”

Sami continued to stare down at the condom package for a moment. Then he looked up at Kevin and it was as if he were throwing off something heavy and dark: he beamed at Kevin, all reticence gone. “Okay,” he said. “Tonight we both won titles, so we get to take turns.”

_“Quietly,”_ Kevin reminded him.

“Uh-huh,” said Sami, unwrapping the condom with a single-minded ferocity that left Kevin a little worried he hadn’t even heard him. “Oh Kevin,” he said, shoving his hips up against Kevin and grinding, “I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Me too,” Kevin muttered as desire surged through him again. Sami didn’t need to know how many times he’d jerked off to the thought, that was for sure.

Condom in place, Sami wrapped his legs around Kevin and flipped their positions so he was straddling him, pressing up against him. “I bet I could just come from this,” he said, shifting against Kevin, heat against heat.

“Don’t you _dare,_ ” Kevin said, and Sami laughed low in his throat. He was fumbling with the lube, and Kevin was so busy trying to look like he wasn’t overwhelmed and unsure that he almost yelped when he felt Sami’s fingers, slippery and inquisitive, probing gently.

“You’ve done this before, right?” Sami didn’t wait for an answer. “So just relax and I’ll--”

Kevin tried to relax and bit back another startled little sound as Sami’s finger slipped into him. It felt-- He wasn’t sure how it felt but he wanted to remember it forever, this moment when he first had Sami inside him. He closed his eyes and focused as Sami added another finger, narrowing all of his attention down to that sensation, it was so--

“Wait, you… haven’t done this before?” 

Kevin opened his eyes at the surprise in Sami’s voice to see Sami looking closely at his face. He wanted to lie, but found it surprisingly difficult while getting fingered. “Uh, not exactly.”

“Not exactly,” Sami repeated, deadpan.

He could feel hectic heat in his cheeks. “Not at all.”

Sami looked at him for a long moment, then shifted his fingers in some way that was uncomfortable but also not exactly painful. It wasn’t particularly painful at all, in fact it was-- _ah._

Kevin felt his body jerk in startled reaction, and Sami smiled at him as if he’d done something amazingly clever. “That was okay?”

“Do it again,” Kevin said. Sami did it again and it was definitely not painful at _all._ “That was… okay,” Kevin said.

Sami grinned. “Just wait,” he said with a smug cheerfulness that made Kevin want to punch him and kiss him in equal measure. He removed his fingers-- _that_ was a weird feeling, and Kevin didn’t like it, his thoughts were getting increasingly jumbled but he was certain he did _not_ like not having Sami inside him--and then he settled up against Kevin and whispered “Just relax” again, and started to--

Kevin never had really liked _fuck_ when used for sex. He’d use it for anything else but for the actual act it seemed… not right. But he was very definitely _getting fucked_ by Sami, slow and deliberate and absolutely irresistibly. Kevin felt like the world was falling apart around him and he wanted to be angry at Sami for being so self-possessed, but then he looked at Sami’s face. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth slightly open; he was panting and starting to sweat at the hairline. “Kevin,” he said in a strangled voice. “Holy shit, _Kev_ \--”

Kevin slapped a hand over Sami’s mouth as his voice spiralled upward and Sami went still, his eyes wide above Kevin’s fingers. The little domestic noises from downstairs suddenly seemed to fill the room: the radio chattering in French, the sound of a teakettle starting to whistle, his father laughing at something his mother had said. “Mmph,” Sami said against Kevin’s fingers, and started to move again. Kevin could feel his breath hissing against his hand, and it was incredibly hot, everything was hot, it was jolt after jolt of shuddering heat and _God_ , he needed to--

Sami hissed wordlessly and slapped Kevin’s hand away from his cock.

“But I _need_ \--”

Kevin’s complaint broke off as Sami pressed a hand to his mouth in turn. They stared at each other over their hands, and Kevin could feel the little bristles on Sami’s upper lip; he was going to be able to grow a beard soon. Kevin tried to imagine Sami with a full beard, tried to imagine him as older, as a man and not a gangly teen. His heart lurched oddly. Someday Sami would win a WWE title and that night he’d take Kevin like this again, because of course Kevin would be there too, they’d always be together, always.

“Always, always,” Sami said against his hand, and Kevin couldn’t tell if he’d spoken out loud or if Sami just knew what he was thinking. He pushed hard up against Kevin, into Kevin. “ _Always_ ,” he breathed again, and went still, shuddering, eyes half-closed in rapture.

Kevin tried to focus on how it felt, because--it wasn’t like he was going to feel it that often, right, because he was going to win way more titles than Sami in their career, so it was okay to just enjoy how it felt tonight, it was okay to just enjoy the weird sparking pressure, it was okay to wonder what it would feel like if Sami wasn’t wearing a condom, and _oh,_ he was really close himself now. He took a few deep breaths, struggling not to tip right over the edge, as Sami sighed and eased out of him.

“Your turn, champ,” Sami whispered, leaning over to rummage in his bag for another condom.

Kevin didn’t have to keep his hand clapped over Sami’s mouth the whole time; he could see from the mischievous light in Sami’s eyes that there was a lot he wanted to say, but he didn’t speak as Kevin pushed into his body, he just tensed up and then shivered and relaxed. He was staring at Kevin’s face as Kevin moved, and it would have been awkward except Kevin was feeling way too good to care: he was the champ, he’d won, and this was his prize. 

He was so lost in the pleasure of it that it took him completely by surprise when Sami suddenly started to laugh.

“Oh God,” Sami gasped as Kevin grabbed at his hips and hung on for dear life. “The look on their faces when you got into the ring and demanded your shot! They were all-- They all just--” He mimed slack-jawed astonishment. “It was the funniest fucking thing.”

“Please don’t laugh,” Kevin pleaded in a whisper. Sami was squirming beneath him, muscles convulsing and clenching around him, and it was way too much to process. Sami was giggling wildly over the fact that Kevin had dropped him on his head, had taken his title, like there was anything funny about it at all; his heart hammered like it was caught in a vise. “Oh God, please don’t laugh,” Kevin begged.

“And you looked so hot, just like you do now,” Sami said, “All fierce and intense, like ‘I’m here to take this,’ and then you did, and it was so…” his voice stuttered off into a moan. “Just like this,” he murmured, and pushed up against Kevin, and it was way, _way_ too much. He bit his own hand to keep from making any noise as he came, a long slow unfolding of pleasure through his body, Sami languid beneath him, all laughter gone for now. 

Sami just lay there, breathing slow, eyes half-closed as Kevin cleaned up, trying not to worry about how he was going to get rid of the condoms without his parents noticing, trying not to think about the fact they’d just done this again. Sami had hunted him down, had said _I’ll always want._

__“That was good,” Sami murmured._ _

__Before he could think better of it, before he could think at all, Kevin knelt by the couch and kissed Sami’s stomach, where his feet had stepped earlier that evening, trampling Sami beneath them. “I’m sorry,” he whispered._ _

__There was a long moment’s silence, and then he felt Sami’s hands on his head, running through his hair. “It was a good title reign,” Sami said, laughter still threading through his voice. “All four minutes of it.”_ _

__His fingers in Kevin’s hair tightened into something that skirted close to pain. Kevin closed his eyes, letting it._ _

__“There’ll be other titles,” Sami said like a promise._ _


End file.
